Last Time I kissed You
by Melisendis
Summary: Dark Java Junkie One Shot. Bitte gebt mir Feedback nur so kann ich meinen Schreibstil verbessern


**Last Time I kissed you**

Ihre Lippen liebkosten seinen muskulösen Körper. Seine gebräunte Haut roch noch nach Meer. Sie sog den Duft lächelnd in sich auf, während er ihre Hüften umfasste und sie langsam aber bestimmt auf sich zog. Die blutrote Sonne schien im Meer zu versinken als sie sich auf dem noch warmen Sand liebten. Es war ein einsamer Strand zur späten Stunde. Sie waren alleine. Einzig eine Möwe konnte die sanften Worte, die sie sich immer wieder sagten, hören. Erst als der Tag endgültig der Nacht wich und ein kühlerer Wind den lauen ersetzte, ließen sie voneinander ab. Liebevoll strich er über ihre gebräunten Wangen, als er ihr die drei kleinen Worte ins Ohr hauchte: „Ich liebe dich."

Sie waren der grauen Welt des Alltags entflohen, waren einfach gegangen. Sich der späten Stunde endlich bewusst, fühlten sie in jenem zuerst so vollkommenen Moment leerer als jemals zuvor. Denn es war ihnen nicht vergönnt zusammen zu sein. Schon morgen würden sie wieder getrennte Wege gehen. Sie hatten ihre Chance vor Jahren verpasst, es hatte und würde nie eine zweite geben. Fünf Tage. Es zerriss ihm das Herz, als er in ihre blauen Augen blickte. Eine einzelne Träne rann von ihrer Wange. Er hob behutsam die Hand, um diese zu verwischen, sie hielt ihn jedoch davon ab. Morgen, schon morgen würden sie vielen Menschen etwas erklären müssen. Menschen, die sie verletzt hatten. Erneut mussten sie Verantwortung für etwas übernehmen, was damals geschehen war. Niemand konnte es rückgängig machen. Niemand. Wie oft hatte sie gewünscht, endlich zu erwachen? Doch es war kein Traum. Sie hatten sich verloren vor vielen Jahren. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, dass sie einander in einem unbedachten Moment gegenüber stehen und einen weiteren Fehler begehen.

Er stand langsam auf und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie ergriff diese und zog sich zögernd hoch. „Lass uns durchbrennen, Luke." Flüsterte sie. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist verheiratet, Lorelai. Du hast eine zweijährige Tochter von Chris." Sie presste den Kopf an seine Brust. Tränen rannen über ihre blassen Wangen. Luke hatte einmal gesagt, würde es zwischen ihnen aus sein, würde er die Stadt verlassen. Er hatte dieses bittere Versprechen gehalten. Mehr als ein Jahr hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, bevor sie sich vor einer Woche in einer Nachbarstadt begegnet waren. Sie hatte einen geplatzten Reifen gehabt und war in das nächst beste Cafe' gegangen um sich helfen zu lassen. Er strich ihr behutsam durchs Haar, drückte sie schließlich fest an sich. Sie schluchzte leise. Chris würde toben, Rory würde enttäuscht sein über die Lüge und ihre Eltern würden sie endgültig von sich weisen. Eine Woche hatte sie sich frei genommen gehabt, wollte eigentlich eine alte Schulfreundin in New York besuchen. Luke hatte seiner Verlobten erzählt, es gäbe einen Notfall in der Familie. Lügen, ein Netz von Lügen. Lorelai fröstelte. War es das wert gewesen?

„Ein Tag. Ein einziger Tag. Nicht einmal mehr ein ganzer." Flüsterte sie.

„Lass ihn uns genießen, es ist der letzte, der allerletzte der uns geschenkt wird." Er löste sich sanft von ihr. „Für einen Tag sind wir noch Mann und Frau." Er nahm ihre Hand. Sie zwang sich nicht über das bevorstehende Ende nachzudenken, ließ sich von ihm in den kleinen Bungalow führen. Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Er zog sie fest an sich und dirigierte sie sanft zum Bett. Nur ganz kurz ließ er von ihr ab, um ihr nochmals seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Sie ließ ihn kaum ausreden, presste die Lippen an seine, als brauche sie seinen Atem zum Leben. Er erwiderte die Küsse mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie zuvor nicht gekannt hatten. Sanft drückte er sie aufs Laken und streifte ihr Bikinioberteil ab. Sein heißer Atem brannte auf ihrer Haut. Sie seufzte leise und strich schwerer atmend über seine muskulösen Oberarme. In jener Nacht gaben sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin wie niemals zuvor. Vergessen schien Chris. Vergessen schien Becky. Vergessen schien ganz Stars Hollow und ihre Vergangenheit. Es gab nur sie beide und das sanfte Rauschen des Meeres im Hintergrund. Sie würden keine Zukunft haben. Aber sie hatten diesen Moment. Ihn würde ihnen niemand mehr nehmen können.

Als sie am Abend des nächsten Tages in das Flugzeug stiegen wussten sie nicht, was die Zukunft für sie bereithalten würde. Sie wussten lediglich, dass sie dies nicht gemeinsam erfahren würden. Als das Flugzeug startete, glaubten sie auf den Abgrund des tiefen Ozeans gerissen zu werden.


End file.
